Once Upon a Time We Were Normal
by PercyWinchester
Summary: Max Stilinski is Stiles's twin brother. He, Stiles, and Scott went in search for a dead body and now he has to help there werewolf friend while trying to keep his feelings for his brother to himself. /There will be incest, don't like then don't read./
1. Chapter 1

Max Stilinski wasn't a normal teen, who was normal with a photographic memory? He didn't mind that he wasn't normal either, just hated the looks he got from everyone at school. Though he did play a sport but mostly just sat on the bench with his brother, Stiles. The only way anyone could tell the twins apart was that Max had his hair grown out and he wore glasses.

He was currently laying face first on his bed before he felt it dip and had his brother's hands shacking him. "Max! Max! Come on! Get up!" Stiles's voice reached his ears. Max huffed and turned his face to look at him. "What?" He asked, his voice coming out as a whine. "Dad just got a call about a dead body." Stiles bounced on his brother's bed, moving Max around more to get him up.

"Let me guess, we're going to go find it?" Max questioned, sighing as Stiles nodded. "But that's not even the best part! They only found half!" Stiles grinned from ear to ear as he yanked Max out of bed, not realizing how much his brother would fight him, and it ended up with both of them on the floor with Max on top of Stiles.

"Stiles! Jesus, I little warning next time." Max whined, hitting his brother on his chest as he pushed away from him. He sat up, still straddling his brother's hips. "Did you at least call Scott?" Max asked as he blinked down at his brother who was staring at his naked chest. He had a scar from a wolf attack last year. He told his dad it was a mountain loin that did it since there weren't wolves in California.

The scar went from his right shoulder to his left hip. The wolf just dug it's claws into him and they left, leaving him bleeding out in the middle of the forest until this girl saved him. He found out her name to be Laura Hale and she was a werewolf. She made sure he didn't turn from the scratches and he kept in touch with her but she stopped answering a few weeks ago.

She also explained that she was an Alpha and there was another werewolf around Beacon Hills so he tried to help her in anyway that he could.

"Yes, I tried calling Scott but he's not answering so we are going over there once you get dressed." Stiles swallowed hard as he stared at his half-naked brother. He reached out and touched the scars, noticing how Max tensed then relaxed under his touch.

Max didn't like anyone seeing his scar it was the reason why after practice he waited until it was only him, Stiles, and Scott in the locker room to shower. He was awkward and everyone knew that he was attacked by something in the woods last summer since he was in the hospital for awhile. He still didn't like showing off the scar that he got, plus, if a hunter ever seen it, he would be hunted down.

He was somehow not effected by the werewolves nails but it could be because it was from a Beta, not an Alpha. He shivered as Stiles's hand went down to where the scar ended and rested on his left hip. His breath hiked in his throat as his twin leaned up and let his lips rest on the start of the scar. "T-Then...We should g-go get him." His voice came out in a whisper, trying to keep his heart rate down, knowing Stiles would feel it.

"Hmmm...In a minute." Stiles muttered against his skin, moving his lips to Max's neck. The youngest Stilinski twin gripped onto his older brother's shirt, biting his lip to keep a moan in. He hated when Stiles messed with him like he was doing, it messed with his feelings that he shouldn't have for his brother.

"S-Stiles, come on." Max's voice came out more breathless then he wanted it to. Stiles smirked against Max's neck, nipping at his skin before releasing his brother and laying back against the floor. Max let out a small moan as his neck was nipped at both standing up awkwardly, having his cock half hard in his boxers.

"I hate you." Max stated, kicking at his brother softly. Stiles laughed as Max pulled on a pair of sweatpants. "You love me." Stiles countered with a smile before he pulled himself off the floor, standing behind Max, too close. He leaned closer to the younger twin's ear, "I hear you sometimes. Calling my name in your sleep. Begging for more." Stiles's fingers danced around Max's skin as Max blushed a bright red.

"Um..I-I don't know what you are talking about." Max said quietly, turning to face Stiles. He didn't realize how close his brother was and could feel his breath on his lips. Stiles raised an eyebrow at him, "Really? It just happened last night." Stiles smirked at Max's face and chuckled, leaning in more so their lips brushed every time he talked. "I thought something was wrong so I came into your room to check on you and you were having a pretty good dream." Max blushed more and backed away with a huff.

He threw on his shirt, ignoring how his heart was pounding in his chest at being so close to Stiles. He knew his brother didn't feel that way about him, Stiles just liked getting him all worked up. "You're an ass. Let's go get Scooby." He told his brother before turning on his heel and making his way to the stairs. "You still love you anyways." Stiles was heard from behind him, throwing his arm around his brother's shoulders as the walked through the house.

"I have to love you, there's a difference." Max joked and laughed at Stiles's mock hurt face. "You wound me with your words, Max. You really do." Stiles whined, grabbing the keys to his Jeep before waiting for Max to put on his shoes and locking the house up. "Now, let's go get the third part of our tio."


	2. Chapter 2

Max sat in Stiles's Jeep, trying to call Scott once again, as he watched his idiot of a brother climb up onto their best friend's roof. He ran his hand through his hair as he dropped his Iphone onto his lap and tapped against the dash-board of the Jeep before deciding fuck it and picking up his phone and getting out of the Jeep.

He walked up Scott's steps and leaned against the wall by the door, knowing either one of them could see him. He watched as Scott came outside after Stiles made a notice and kept quiet. His eyebrows raised at the baseball bat in his friend's hand before biting his lip to keep in a chuckle.

He couldn't stop the laugh as Stiles and Scott screamed upon his brother swinging down and have to duck as Scott swung the bat towards him. He quickly grabbed his friend's wrist and took the bat out of his hand. "Now, now, Scotty. You could have seriously hurt me with that." He spoke up, making Scott relax once he realized it was just the twins.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" The non Stilinski asked as Stiles waved his arms around. "You weren't answering your phone!" Stiles whined, "What do you have a bat?" The oldest twin asked but before Scott could answer, Max did it for him. "He thought we were predators." He stated, shrugging at the looks he got from both of them.

Max could tell what Stiles or Scott were going to say before they said it. It was only sometimes though and he was glad that it didn't happen all the time. He tune his brother out as Stiles started explaining that their dad got a call from Dispatch and they found a body in the woods. He started messing around with the bat, ignoring the look he got from Stiles for it.

He brother worried about him too much. It could be because ever since the attack, every time he bleeds, he really bleeds heavily. It takes awhile to stop the bleeding too. It wasn't as bad before the attack and it got worst afterwards.

"They found a dead body?" Scott asked, not sure if he should be excited or grossed out.

"No a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body." Stiles replied with his usual level of sarcasm that left Max chuckling. "Then if they found the body. What are we looking for?" Scott questioned once again.

Max sighed and placed his hand on Scott's shoulder. "That's the best part." He started saying before Stiles's voice joined his. "They only found half," The twins spoke together perfectly, "We're going."

"I hate when you guys do that." Scott whined, shrugging Max's hand off his shoulder and blinking at them.

Once they got loaded into the Jeep, with Max in the back as usual. They made their way to the Beacon Hills Preserves, going through the gate that warned them to keep out. Scott started on about sleep and wanting to be up for practice for Lacrosse tomorrow and Stiles started making fun of him for it, Max ignored them both used to them.

"Just out of curiosity, what part of the body are we looking for?" Max asked, wondering since Stiles told him. Stiles blinked back at his twin and shrugged. "I actually didn't think about that."

"Of course you didn't." Max mumbled under his breath and shook his head. "And what if the person who killed the body is still out here?" Scott asked, getting on the 'question Stiles' train along with the youngest twin.

"I didn't think about that either." Stiles admitted sheepishly. Max snorted and rolled his eyes as he pushed his glasses up, "Glad to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

Max stayed behind with Scott as he took a hit of his inhaler, rubbing his friend's back. They didn't need him having an attack while they were out there. Stiles dropped down and so did the other two once the caught up with him.

Police officers were in the forest with flash lights, looking for the body. Stiles took off once they walked passed the three teens, leaving his brother and best friend to call after him. Scott and Max stopped and hid behind two trees as a German Shepard popped out, barking at Stiles, who screamed and fell down.

"Hold on!" Came the voice of Stiles's and Max's father. "This little delinquent belongs to me." He stated as Stiles got up, blocking the flash light from his eyes.

"Stiles, do you listen in on all my phone calls?" Papa Stilinski asked his oldest son with a sigh. "Well, not the boring ones." Stiles's reply had Max hitting himself in the forehead and shaking his head at his twin.

"Where's your two usual partners in crime?" Dad asked, knowing that with Stiles around that Scott and/or Max weren't far behind. "Oh! Scott and Max. Max kicked me out of his room and told me he wasn't ever coming back into the forest after what happened." As Stiles started to explain, Max winced and rubbed his chest, remembering what happened. "Scott's at home, ignoring me because he wants sleep for practice tomorrow." It was clear that dad didn't believe Stiles as he waved his flash light around the trees, calling for Max and Scott, both of which didn't move out of their spots.

He gave up and started walking Stiles to the Jeep, scolding him for being out with a killer on the loose. Max and Scott let out twin sighs in relief as they went unnoticed.

Max and Scott started trying to make their way out of the forest but didn't get to far before a horde of deer almost ran them over. Max cried out as Scott tackled him, feeling his glasses fall off his face. Scott used his body as a shield to protect the younger Stilinski and waited for the deer to pass.

They both sat up afterwards, Scott running his hands over Max, making sure he wasn't bleeding. "You okay? You're not hurt, right?" Scott asked, worry filling his voice. Max let out a shaky laugh and pushed Scott's hands away from him. "I'm fine, just lost my glasses."

"Let's try to find them." Scott stated, using the light on his phone to shine it on the ground but before they could actually start looking, they heard a growl. Max froze, knowing it was a werewolf, the same one that attacked him last summer. "Scott, we need to run. Right now." Max informed him, pulling him into a jog.

They took off running as Scott seen the thing that growled at them, seeing as Max couldn't see that far without his glasses. The rolled down a hill after Max tripped over a branch and Scott dropped his inhaler, using his light to try to find it. Max screamed as he seen the face of Laura Hale looking at him, finally knowing why she didn't answer.

They ran in opposite directions without realizing it. Max turned as he heard Scott's scream and whimpered, knowing that the wolf either bit and turned him or killed him. _Laura's dead and I'm next. The wolf is going to come back for me and finish what he couldn't last time. _Max thought over and over in his head as he ran towards the Hale house.

It was the only place he could think of that he could hide in. The smell of burnt wood should hide his scent, maybe. He was almost there before he heard pounding footsteps behind him and could feel the Alpha's breath on the back of his neck. He cried out as he tripped over another log and landed on the ground. He flipped over, looking around wildly.

He was suddenly on his back with the Alpha over him, his hot breath on his face. He screamed in pain as its claws dug into his right wrist and dragged up to his elbow. "No! Please!" He begged, trying to wiggle out of his grip. He didn't want to be a werewolf. "Help! Someone help me!" He screamed, tears running down his face as the wolf's mouth opened, showing off his fangs.

Before it could bite him and turn him, there was another growl from above them. The Alpha growled back before backing from Max, who felt like it wouldn't be the last time he saw it. The youngest Stilinski quickly sat up and started backing away from it before it took off. He kept backing up, holding his bleeding arm to his chest. He cried out as he ran into a pair of legs and closed his eyes tightly, curling into a ball.

"Please don't hurt me." He whimpered out, tensing as he heard footsteps walk in front of him. He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, forcing him out of the ball he was in. His brown eyes met the unmistakable green eyes of one Derek Hale. "D-Der?" He asked, not sure if the man in front of him was real. "Max. I have to stop the bleeding." Derek's voice was rough just like the rest of him.

"L-Laura's gone. I-I c-can't-" Max was cut off but his breathe coming out faster and his vision getting even more blurry, he was having a panic attack. "Max, you need to breath. I know. But you need to _breath._" Derek told him, grabbing him by his shoulders and making him look at him. He grabbed Max's good hand and put it against his chest. "Breath with me, okay?"

Derek Hale wasn't soft with just anyone. Not after what hunters did to his family. Max knew Derek since he tried to call Laura when she went back to New York and the male Hale picked up the phone. After that the two of them started talking and became best friends. Of course, this was the second time they had met face to face. "O-Okay." Max whispered, focusing on his friend's breathing and copying him.

When he finally got it under control, Derek picked him up and carried him the rest of the way to the Hale family home. "I need to stitch you up before you bleed to death, then we can talk." He informed the younger male as he kicked the door open to his house. He laid Max on the couch before getting the first-aid kit.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" Derek tried to joke but from his face, Max could tell he wasn't in the joking mood so he just stayed quiet. He barley noticed when Derek started the actually stitching. He had already lost too much blood and he felt himself starting to slip into the darkness that came with sleep. He really needed sleep anyways so he gave in. But before he passed out from lack of sleep and blood lost, he heard Derek's worried voice above him.

"It-It's o-okay, w-wolfy. I-I j-just t-tried." He slurred out, passing out soon after with Derek's voice calling his name and telling him to stay awake being the last thing he heard.


	3. Chapter 3

Max woke up the next day with a pounding headache and a throbbing pain in his arm. He moaned in pain as he tried to roll of the lumpy couch but a hand stopped him. He blinked his eyes open to look at the person who was stopping him. "Whatttt?" He dragged out the word with a wine, wincing as the pain got worst in his head.

Derek snorted and shook his head at Max, "Don't move just yet, you lost a lot of blood." He informed the younger male, looking him over. "Plus, I got to check your wound." He said, moving Max's injured arm over to him, unwrapping the gaze around it. He looked over it, making sure that the scratches wouldn't turn the teen. After he wrapped Max's arm back up, the teen sat up slowly and leaned on the arm of the couch.

"I'm okay, Der. I got to get to school." Max mumbled out, rubbing his eyes with his right hand. Derek let out a sigh and stood up. "I'll go get you some clothes. It'll be sweat pants and one of my hoodies though." Derek said, leaving after Max gave a slight nod.

Max looked down at his dirty and tore sweat pants and hoodie, sighing. They were his favorite pair too. He lifted his head once Derek made his way back into the room and held out his hands for the clothing. "Turn around." He ordered the werewolf as he took the clothes and tried to stand up but got lite headed and almost fell if it wasn't for Derek catching him.

"You're okay my ass." Derek scuffled and tugged Max's shirt over his head, ignoring his protests. He didn't even look at the scars on the boy's chest, just tugged the two sizes too big hoodie over his head. Max grumbled and let Derek help him out of his pants, trying not to feel embarrassed by having to have help.

He gripped onto Derek's shoulders as he stepped into the pants that belonged to Derek. They were too big on him and hung low on his hips, which didn't bother him at all. Derek carefully tugged off Max's dirty sweatshirt before helping him put on a shirt of his and his sweatshirt, both of which were too big for him.

"You need to eat something too." Derek mumbled out as he helped Max step into his shoes. Max snorted and shook his head. "Der, I am fine. I need to get to school." The youngest Stilinski twin stated, limping towards the door.

Apparently,he hurt his leg when the Alpha tackled him the night before. Derek gave Max a look before following after the younger male, easily picking him up and carrying him to the car. He set him down in the passenger seat and went to the driver's side.

Derek drove them into town and stopped at a food place, ignoring Max's protests as he ordered the teen breakfast from the driver thru. He paid and got the food before giving it to Max with an order 'To eat or I'll rip your throat out with my teeth'. Max didn't want to die so he ate the food without protesting anymore.

When they got to the school, Max slid down in the seat and pouted as he finished his breakfast. Derek dropped Max off at the front of the school. Max grunted as he got out of the car and waved at Derek when he pulled away.

He stumbled up the steps of the school and about fell if Jackson hadn't caught him. His and Jackson's relationship wasn't the healthiest. He was Jackson's go to guy when he and Lydia was on a break or fighting. Max would let Jackson fuck him and be on his way. At school though, they were the best of friends. He was the only other openly gay kid besides Danny that went to Beacon Hills High.

"You look like death, Maxxie." Jackson stated the obvious as he helped Max stand up right. "Way to point out the obvious, Jack-in-the-box." Max shot back with sarcasm lacing his voice.

"What happened?" The slightly taller teen asked, noticing the way Max didn't pull out of his grip but leaned into him more. "Got my ass kicked by a group of guys for being gay." Max lied easily as he shifted and hissed as pain shot up and down his body.

Jackson sighed and just helped Max up the rest of the stairs and over to his locker before blocking Stiles's view of his brother with his body. "I take it you don't want your brother to know?" He asked his friend/ sometimes lover. Max shook his head and opened his locker, leaning heavily against it. "Not right at this moment, no." He relied, just grabbing a note-book and his pens. He didn't feel like carrying anything else. Plus, his bag was at home.

"Then I'll be on blocking duty for now." Jackson stated as he walked slightly more closer to Max then normal. He wanted to make sure that the youngest Stilinski didn't fall on his face. "Thanks, Jacks." The teen mumbled, wincing as he stepped wrong on his foot. He gripped onto Jackson's arm as they made it inside of the Mr. Harris's room. He sat in the back, right next to Jackson, so Stiles didn't see his body.

He didn't look his brother's way as he walked in along side Scott. He watched out of the corner of his eye as his other best friend sat down, noticing the small flinch as he did. He guessed the wound hadn't healed yet but he noticed how he was looking out the window and followed his eyes to see a new girl talking on her phone.

He smirked, knowing Scott was hearing what she was saying. It was about to get really less boring in Beacon Hills.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My grandmother died and I'm still getting over it so I'll update when I can. **

**Nayara Vanni- Yess I was thinking the same thing. Derek/Max/ Stiles would be awesome. But Max might end up with someone else also ;)**

**Justfanfiction23- Yes I shall try to update as soon as I can after this chapter**

**spiritofthecrane- Yes a little Taboo never hurt anyone at all :). Also I'm glad you like the jack in the box thing. I figured Max would be the only one that could get away with it :D.**

* * *

Max managed to dodge Stiles all day during school, Jackson helped with that part. The new girl was Allison Argent and he knew that he heard her name before, or at least her last name. He remembered while he was sitting in History class and it hit him like a slap in the face. Argent was the family of hunters that Laura warned him about. She told him to stay away from them and not even talk to them. Max wasn't about to fight her on that one so he was going to stay as far away from her as possible.

Plus, he didn't need hunter on his ass for the scars and wounds that the new Alpha gave him either. So every time Lydia or Jackson would try to make Allison talk to him, he would walk the other way and make up some lie about what he had to do. He could feel the weird looks from his friends but ignored them in favor of staying alive and not being hunted. He liked living thank you very much.

Max sighed as he sat on the bench and watched everyone play. Couch knew he was hurt and knew about his blood problem so he didn't make Max play or try out. He was a damn good player but his Dad didn't want him getting hurt or anything. He hated feeling so useless and weak just because if he got hurt he could die from it.

He walked up to wear Lydia and the hunter girl were and sat by one of his best friends. "Max, meet Allison. Allison meet Max." Lydia introduced them to each other, which left Max ignoring them both. Lydia told the new girl, that Max was just sour because he couldn't play since he was hurt at the moment.

He watched Scott closely as he began to show off his skills on the field, making Max shake his head and looked at Jackson. He could tell that his best friend was getting pissed off and wanted nothing more than to try to calm him down. When Jackson pushed himself to the front of the line and took his shot, which Scott caught, Max glared at the newly turning wolf and didn't clap or anything which he seen Jackson throw him a grateful look at that, which Max just nodded at him in recurrence.

Max might like Scott and everything but he hated Jackson when he was mad. It wasn't good for his friends since he would chew their eyes off and bitch and moan about whatever he was pissed at for hours. Max for one didn't want to listen to that at all so he was going to have to tell Jackson he was busy or something. Or he could have Derek pick him up after school, if Stiles didn't catch him first.

Max smirked and started texting Derek to come get him before practice was over with and the wolf agreed. So he made sure no one was watching him as he went towards the front of the school and waited for Derek. He grinned once he saw the black car and hopped in once Derek pulled up beside him. "Thank you for coming to get me." He mumbled out as he leaned against the seat.

Derek shrugged as he started driving back to the Hale house. "I was going to come get you anyways. I want to check on your wounds." He stated as he made a left turn after a stop sign. Max huffed and pouted childishly at Derek, he wasn't a baby that needed checking up on. His injures were fine and still hurt like a bitch.

He groaned and rolled his eyes as they pulled up to the Hale house. "Oh, by the way, Scott is showing signs of being a werewolf already and Argent has a daughter." He informed the sour wolf as he got out of the car and started making his way to the steps. He heard Derek curse behind him before he was being helped into the house and getting his shirt tugged off.

"Derek? What the hell?" Max whined as he tried to cover himself back up. Derek rolled his eyes. "Stop acting like a child and let me check your wounds." He ordered before taking the bandages off of Max's wounds. Max huffed as he stood perfectly still as Derek unwrapped his arm and took a look at it. Max made a grossed out noise as he see the state is arm was in. It was red and puffy like it was going to get infected and he really didn't want to go to the hospital for it either.

Derek crinkled his nose before he started cleaning the wound...With his _tongue! _Max made a confused noise in the back of his throat and tried to pull his arm away because one, it was weird and two, he might find it really hot and knew Derek would smell it on him. Once Derek was done, the claw marks looked a lot better. "It should heal more normally now. Good news is, you aren't going to turn." The Hale said before he wrapped up Max's arm. Max's face was bright red from the licking to his skin and he ducked his head down to hide it.

Derek raised his eyebrows at Max and patted him on his head once he was done. "You leg seems better too." He commented, noticing the way Max wasn't putting a lot of pressure on it but more than he did this morning. "Um...Yeah, walking on it all day seemed to help." Max shrugged and stuffed his hands into the pockets of Derek's sweat pants, which tried to fall off of him a bunch of times.

He sighed as he sat on the couch and rubbed his forehead. He didn't take his medicine for his blood problem so he was still feeling the effects of the blood lost. "Mind if I take a nap before going home?" He questioned, looking up at Derek, who nodded. Max smiled slightly and laid down, falling asleep right when his head hit the pillow. He didn't notice when Derek put a blanket over him or when he left for a little while.


	5. Update

Okay I know I haven't been updating the story much but I wanna know who you guys want Max to end up with. Let me know in the poll I got on my profile page because I'm gonna start rewriting the story now since I know like how it's going at the moment.


End file.
